Joshamee Gibbs/Gallery
A gallery of images of Joshamee Gibbs, loyal First Mate to Captain Jack Sparrow. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Mister_Gibbs.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs in the British Royal Navy. Image:Gibbs Liz.jpg| Image:Gibbs drinks.jpg| Image:Norry, Swann, Gibbs.jpg|James Norrington, Governor Weatherby Swann, and Joshamee Gibbs. Image:Pirates !.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs, James Norrington, and Weatherby Swann. Image:Gibbs1stAppear.jpg|Gibbs sleeping with the pigs Image:Gibbs_with_the_pigs.jpg|Gibbs upon meeting with Jack Sparrow. Image:IMG 0259.PNG| Image:IMG 0260.PNG| Image:Prove me wrong.png| Image:IMG 0261.PNG| Image:BitofStick3.jpg|"Give nothing back." Image:BitofStick4.jpg| Image:BitofStick5.jpg| Image:BitofStick6.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewCrazytoboot.jpg|Gibbs with Jack's motley crew. Image:William, Jack Sparrow and Gibbs.png| Image:Jack_finds_a_crew.png| Image:CotBPGibbsChillinthebone.jpg|"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Image:GibbsWillP1.jpg|Gibbs and Will Turner talking about Jack Sparrow. Image:Sea Turtles.jpg|"Aye, sea turtles." Image:ItsBegun1.jpg|"Captain. What if the worst should happen?" Image:ItsBegun2.jpg| Image:ItsBegun3.jpg|"Aye, the Code." Image:CotBPMotleycrewstaresasElizabetharrives.jpg|Gibbs and the crew greeting Elizabeth Swann. Image:CotBPMotleycrewWelcomeaboardMissElizabeth.jpg| Image:Anything.jpg| Image:CotBPGibbsandElizabethstareatAnamaria.jpg| Image:Trio looks.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewloadingthecannons2.jpg|Gibbs and Marty loading the cannons. Image:Proposal24.jpg|Gibbs and the crew in the brig. Image:Proposal25.jpg| Image:CotBPGibbsGoodman.jpg| Image:CotBPGibbsShushesMotleycrew.jpg| Image:CotBPGibbsMissElizabeth.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewstaresatElizabethaboardBlackPearl.jpg|Gibbs and the crew having taken the ''Black Pearl. Image:CotBPGibbsCottonsright.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewGibbsCodetoconsider.jpg|"There's the Code to consider." Image:CotBPMotleycrewawkwardsilenceafterLizzyspeech.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewmeetsJackaboardBlackPearl.jpg|Gibbs and the crew greeting Jack Sparrow aboard the Pearl Image:Gibbs,_Cotton,_and_Jack.jpg|Gibbs and Cotton with Jack Sparrow. Promotional images Image:COTBPDVDLeafletPromos.jpg| Image:WillJackGibbsPromo.jpg| Image:JackAndMotleyCrewPromo.jpg| Image:WillandGibbsOnInterceptorPromo.jpg| Image:WillGibbsStoryPromo.jpg| Image:MotleyCrewCotBPPromo.jpg|Gibbs with the motley crew. On-set images Image:MotleyCrewPromo.jpg| Image:3656855 std-1-.jpg| Image:OBGoreandKNOnSet.jpg| Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow Image:Gibbsice.png| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Gibbs 1stappearDMC.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs singing on the deck of the ''Black Pearl Image:Gibbs drink.jpg|"Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!" Image:DMCBPCrewlookingatthedrawingofkey.jpg|Gibbs and the motley crew. Image:Motley crew.jpg|Gibbs and the crew waiting for Jack Sparrow to give a heading. Image:DMCMartyHaveyounoticedthecaptainseemsstranger.jpg|Gibbs with Marty Image:DMCGibbsWhatbodesillforJackbodeillforall.jpg|"Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all." Image:DMCBPCrewLiftyourskinup.jpg| Image:GibbsOutUniformP2.jpg| Image:Gibbs Bonecage.jpg|Gibbs in a bone cage made by the Pelegostos Image:DMCBonecageswing2.jpg| Image:DMCIwontleavewithoutJack2.jpg| Image:Gibbs Tale.jpg|"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones..." Image:BelieveSuchThings16.jpg|"...The Kraken." Image:BelieveSuchThings19.jpg|"They say the stench of its breath is like..." Image:BelieveSuchThings20.jpg|"Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Image:BelieveSuchThings22.jpg|"...If you believe such things." Image:BelieveSuchThings27.jpg| Image:Gibbs Tiashack.jpg| Image:IMG_0583.png| Image:Crew Tias shack.jpg| Image:DMCBPcrewfacesFDcrew.jpg|Cotton and Gibbs facing Davy Jones' crew. Image:DMCJackGibbsHowarewegoing.jpg|Gibbs and Jack recruiting crewmen at Tortuga. Image:Gibbs Norrington Tortuga.jpg|Former commodore James Norrington threatening Gibbs Image:Jack Gibbs Tortuga.jpg| Image:IMG_0556.PNG|"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate." Image:Gibbs Isla Cruces.jpg| Image:300px-Joshamee Gibbs.jpg| Image:DMCBPcrewGibbsKrakenBattle2.jpg|Gibbs during the Kraken's attack. Image:DMCJackAbandonship.jpg|Gibbs receiving orders to abandon ship. Image:Longboat rescuecrew.jpg|Gibbs and the crew stare at the Black Pearl being dragged to the depths. Image:Gibbs-To Jack Sparrow.PNG|"To Jack Sparrow." Image:Crew_waiting_for_a_new_captain.png|Gibbs and the crew looking at their their new captain. Promotional images Image:55ee84f6ca 4185302 o2-1-.jpg| Image:2221211870 a978fcdeb7-1-.jpg| Image:B956026744 4185218 o2-1-.jpg| Image:8eea9119aa 4499040 o2-1-.jpg| Image:GibbsHelmPromo.jpg| Image:5138020fdf 3368978 o2-1-.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Screenshots gibbs.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:Canaries17.jpg|Gibbs leading Barbossa's crew in Singapore. Image:AWEMotleyCrewBoilerroom.jpg| Image:Gibbs_and_crew_handing_weapons.png| Image:Gibbs talks.png|Gibbs talks about the Green flash Image:Gibbs Barbossa.png|Gibbs with Barbossa aboard the ''Hai Peng. Image:Riddles1.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossasteeringtheHaiPeng.PNG| Image:Gibbs.png| Image:Gibbs&Liz Locker.jpg|Gibbs and Elizabeth Swann in Davy Jones' Locker Image:Gibbs Liz.PNG| Image:AWEJackGibbsIexpectyoureabletoaccountforyouractionsthen.jpg|Gibbs reuniting with Jack Sparrow in the Locker. Image:Gibbs locker.jpg| Image:AWEJackGibbsTheLockeryousay.jpg| Image:Jack Up Down.jpg| Image:P3Standoff.jpg| Image:Hbpistol.jpg| Image:BarboGunP3.jpg|Gibbs pointing his pistols. Image:AWECrewlookingatcharts.jpg| Image:AWEJackandcrewpunishingWill.jpg|Gibbs with the crew after escaping the Endeavour. Image:Gibbs Shipwreck.jpg|Gibbs and Jack Sparrow in front of Shipwreck Island. Image:Pintel&Gibbs.jpg|Gibbs telling Pintel about the nine pieces of eight. Image:AWECrewwatchingBrethrenfighteachother.jpg|Gibbs during the Fourth Brethren Court meeting Image:AWEGibbssaysAye.jpg|"Aye!" Image:Codex2.jpg|Gibbs looking at the Pirata Codex. Image:Gibbs,_Lizzie,_and_Hector.jpg| Image:AWEElizabethstaresasCalypsowindblows.jpg| Image:GibbsP3.jpg| Image:AWEGibbsyellsMaelstrom.jpg|"Maelstrom!" Image:AWEGibbsyellsfire1.jpg|"Fire! Fire all!" Image:AWEGibbsyellsGo.jpg| Image:AWEGibbsfirescannon.jpg| Image:Pearl last battle.jpg| Image:Gibbs_And_Jack_AWE.png| Image:AWEGibbsyellsfire2.jpg|"Fire!" Image:Joshamee Gibbs.jpg|Gibbs as the pirates celebrate their victory. Image:AWEMrGibbs.jpg|"You may throw my hat, if you like." Image:AWEHooray.jpg|"Hooray!" Image:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves2.jpg| Image:Gibbs Teddy.jpg|"Mr. Gibbs, any particular reason why my ship is gone?" Image:Gibbs AtWorldsEnd.PNG| Image:Jack_and_Gibs.png|"Take what you can...Give nothing back." Promotional images Image:GibbsandCrewWeaponsPromo.jpg| Image:AWEPressKitGibbs.jpg| Image:CrewGreetingJackinLockerPromo.jpg| Image:NoWaterPromo.jpg| Image:WillGibbsBPPromo.jpg| Image:UpisDownPromo.jpg| Image:Upisdownpromo2.jpg| Image:JackconfrontingWillpromo.jpg| Image:Dmc122-1-.jpg| Image:BrethrenCourtLookingatChingPromo.jpg| Image:GibbsLizHBBrethrenCourtPromo.jpg| Image:AWEGibbsJackHonestStreakPromo.jpg| Image:LizandGibbsBeforeParleyPromo.jpg| Image:AWELizBeforeParleyPromo.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:OSTNamesJoshameeGibbs.jpg|"I told ya! The name's Gibbs! Joshamee Gibbs!" Image:OSTGibbsasksJack.png|Joshamee Gibbs on trial. Image:JoshGibbsTrial.png| Image:GibbsOnTrial.jpg| Image:GibbsGuiltyofBeingInnocent.png| Image:OSTBothHeadedforprison.jpg| Image:GibbsDrinkingInCarriage.png| Image:GibbsJackpaddywagon.jpg| Image:OSTJackholdsMaoKunMap.jpg| Image:Gibbs Jack tale.jpg|"There's the Jack I know." Image:JackGibbsshorttrip.jpg| Image:GibbsJacklotsofguards.jpg|Gibbs and Jack captured Image:Jack&GibbsPartOfThePlan.jpg| Image:Gibbsallpartoftheplan.jpg|"All part of the plan, yes?" Image:OSTGibbsmeetsPrivateerBarbossa.jpg|Gibbs at the Tower of London. Image:OSTGibbsBarbossaItrustyoucantie.jpg|Gibbs with Barbossa at the Tower. Image:OSTGibbsBarbossaJackbeheaded.jpg| Image:Gibbsallsafeinhere.jpg| Image:GibbsPourmeagulper.jpg|Gibbs aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS ''Providence]]. Image:OSTGibbslooksatcharts.jpg|Gibbs looks upon the charts Image:Providencecrewturnaround.jpg| Image:HB OST.jpg|Gibbs with Barbossa and his officers as the Spanish passes. Image:SB BarboFallenbehind.jpg| Image:GibbsMermaidscaptain2.png|"...Mermaids, captain?" Image:GibbsMermaidscaptain.jpg| Image:OSTGibbsstaringasBarbossatalksofMermaids.jpg| Image:OSTGibbsstaringasBarbossatalksofMermaidsCropped.jpg| Image:BarbossaGibbsMermaids.jpg| Image:OSTBarbossaIcannot.jpg|Gibbs with Barbossa and his officers on Whitecap Bay. Image:Rainybaypromo.jpg| Image:GibbsfacesBarbossapistol.jpg|Gibbs threatened by Barbossa Image:Providencecrewwhitecapbay.jpg| Image:BarbossaGibbsJungle.jpg| Image:OSTFrogonGibbsShoulder.jpg|A dart frog on Gibbs' shoulder. Image:OSTJackBarbossaGibbsReunion.jpg| Image:GibbsJack jungle.jpg|"What's your play, Jack? Throwing in with Barbossa?" Image:Gibbsbamboojungle.jpg| Image:Gibbsohthatslow.jpg|"And you left her still. Oh, that's low." Image:JackGibbsMyLoyalFirstMate.jpg| Image:GibbsPerhapsIshouldjoin.png| Image:OSTJackGibbsjointenterprise.jpg|Gibbs meeting up with Jack. Image:OSTGibbsFeastyoureyes.png|"Feast your eyes." Image:BPinabottlepromo.jpg|Gibbs and Jack stare at the Black Pearl in a bottle. Image:Gibbsthecompassledmestraightandtrue.png| Image:Jack&GibbsBlackPearlInTheBottle.jpg| Image:GibbsShametoleavefleetbehind.jpg|"Seemed a shame to leave an entire fleet behind." Image:OSTGibbswithsackJackwithBPbottle.jpg| Image:LookingatBPpromo.jpg| Image:OSTGibbslookingatJackfingers.jpg| Image:Iknowamanwithagoat.jpg|"I know a man with a goat!" Image:OSTGibbsProfile.jpg| Image:OSTJackGibbsNotknowwhichmomentmaybelast.jpg| Image:JackEverymorsel.png| Image:OSTJackdiscovereroftheFOY.jpg| Promotional images Image:GibbsConceptArt.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs concept art Image:GibbsTrial.jpg|Gibbs on trial. Image:JackGibbspaddywagon.jpg| Image:JackGibbsOSTPromo.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs and Jack Sparrow surrounded at St. James's Palace Image:ProvidenceCrewPromo.jpg|Gibbs aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] with Hector Barbossa Image:OSTGibbs.jpg| Image:BarbsThreateningGibbsPromo.jpg| Image:GibbsonDriftwoodPromo.jpg| On set images Image:BTSJackGibbsfingerwaggle.jpg|Johnny Depp and Kevin McNally Image:CaptainJack POTC4 Set.jpg| Image:Depp McNally POTC4 Set.jpg| Image:Johnny-Depp-Back-as-Jack-Sparrow-For-Pirates-4-set-johnny-depp-13500208-600-459.jpg| Image:KMcNally P4set.jpg|Kevin McNally on set as Joshamee Gibbs Image:Hector Barbossa - On Stranger Tides.jpg|Hector Barbossa threatening Gibbs Image:OSTBarbossaJackGibbsOnSet.png|Kevin McNally(Joshamee Gibbs) with Geoffrey Rush(Barbossa) and Johnny Depp(Jack Sparrow) Disney Universe Image:Disney universe-1792885.jpg| Disney Infinity Image:GibbsandTiaDalmaDisneyInfinity.png| Miscellaneous Image:LEGO Gibbs.png|Joshamee Gibbs as a LEGO figure Image:gibbs 2.jpeg|Action figure of Gibbs. Image:Gibbs Flask.jpg|Gibbs' flask Image:Gibbs Pistol.jpg|Gibbs' flintlock pistol Image:Gibbs Sword.jpg|Gibbs' sword Category:Galleries